


Warmth

by Kurokamisama



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ...or is it?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Other, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling?, Romance, Underage - Freeform, lots of fluff, pre-slash?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: OS- Une nuit d'hiver amène un Kid frigorifié à décider de se servir de notre chibi-détective préféré pour se réchauffer - après tout, ne dit-on pas que les enfants ont une température plus élevée que celle des adultes...? -C'est à partir du moment où Hakuba débarque que les choses partent en sucette... Fluff (j'ai essayé lol), humour, et un chouia de Hurt/Comfort pour la peine; ENJOY! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit plot-bunny par ci, un autre par là-  
> J'ABANDONNE.  
> Sur une autre note, ceci est un one-shot de Detective Conan/Meitantei Konan/Case Closed- peu importe, choisissez votre préféré- et implique notre Conan adoré, de même que Kaitou KID (tout autant adulé); WARNING: c'est du fluff du fluff et encore du fluff (ou du moins j'ai essayé lol), avec un peu d'humour (j'imagine?)  
> Si vous cherchez vraiment, vous y verrez peut-être des allusions à du Conan/Kid ou du pre-slash - personnellement j'aime à penser que ce n'est pas parce que deux personnages ont un contact tactile et/ou rougissent fréquemment, qu'ils sont forcément raides dingues l'un de l'autre, mais vous pouvez le voir comme. vous. voulez.  
> Sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: Detective Conan appartient au grand Gosho Aoyama (notre dieu à tous- bien qu'on aimerait bien qu'il se décide à rendre son corps à Shinichi- ou à publier de nouveaux chapitres de Magic Kaito-), et je ne fais que créer et mettre ses personnages dans de nouvelles situations (enfin, nouvelles, façon de parler, avec le nombre de fanfics qu'il y a déjà sur le sujet x'D.)

Warmth

 

 

Il était dans les bras de Kid.

Il aurait pensé qu'une telle situation le dérangerait plus que cela, mais Conan étant qui il était, être utilisé comme ours en peluche par le Kaitou Kid était loin d'être la chose la plus étrange qui lui soit déjà arrivée.

Bien que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proche depuis l'incident où des terroristes l'avaient balancé du dirigeable Suzuki.

Le détective soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kid? N'imagine même pas que je vais rester sans rien faire si tu essaies de m'utiliser dans une ruse pour échapper à Nakamori-keibu... grommela-t-il un peu en se tortillant dans les bras du criminel, tentant de se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux- enfin, œil et monocle.

-Hn-hn.» se contenta de répondre Kid, ce que Conan décida de prendre pour un 'd'accord'.

Le détective sentit les bras du gentleman cambrioleur resserrer un peu plus leur étreinte autour de sa taille et il retint un nouveau soupir désabusé.

Même s'il pouvait déjouer chacun des plans, décoder chaque notice de cambriolage du Kaitou KID, il avait abandonné l'idée d'un jour comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du même voleur.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une des pièces (présumées) scellées du musée où avait eu lieu le cambriolage de ce soir. La pénombre envahissait chaque recoin de la salle, rendant l'identification de celle-ci plus ardue; seule la silhouette blanche de Kid se distinguait clairement dans le noir, bien que son chapeau haut-de-forme de toujours manquait à l'appel.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Conan avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de la salle que le cambrioleur avait le plus de chance d'utiliser comme cachette avant de prendre la fuite. Il s'y était donc rendu comme à son habitude sans prévenir quiconque pour aller confronter Kid, après l'apparition de celui-ci dans la 'salle du trésor' – apparition accompagnée d'une prestation de magie plus fascinante et astucieuse que jamais.

(Même le 'critique' qu'il était pouvait apprécier tout le travail que Kid mettait derrière chaque mise en scène – du moins après avoir réussi à comprendre la façon dont il s'y était pris bien sûr.)

Lorsqu'il avait atteint la pièce – le souffle un peu coupé sous l'effort fournit par son corps d'enfant chimiquement altéré – un tissu blanc était apparu de nul part et s'était fermement plaqué contre sa bouche, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la pièce sombre dont la porte se refermait déjà.

Après une crise de panique mineure où il avait d'abord cru à une attaque des Hommes en Noir et à du chloroforme, il s'était rendu compte que le tissu blanc sur sa bouche n'était autre que la main gantée de Kid, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits avec un soulagement indescriptible, il était assis sur les jambes du voleur et serré contre la poitrine de celui-ci comme une bouillotte.

Sauf que Conan était frigorifié (il neigeait dehors après tout), alors vraiment, c'était plutôt Kid qui lui servait de chauffage présentement.

Dans un silence étrangement confortable, les deux rivaux partageaient la chaleur procurée par la cape de Kid qui parvenait à les recouvrir tous les deux, le voleur posant doucement son menton sur le sommet de la tête de Conan, avant de changer d'avis lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pieds, et d'enfouir son nez froid dans le cou un peu plus chaud du chibi-tantei.

« Hey! J'y crois pas, tu m'as vraiment pris pour ta bouillotte ou quoi! protesta Conan en frissonnant à son tour, tentant vainement d'éloigner son cou délicat, mais se reculant inconsciemment un peu plus dans la chaleur offerte par le corps de Kid par la même occasion.

-Hnn... Ceux qui disent que les enfants ont une température plus élevée ne sont qu'une bande de sales menteurs... grommela le cambrioleur en guise de réponse, lâchant un instant la taille du chibi-détective pour ramener sa cape un peu plus autour d'eux comme une grande couverture, avant de reprendre. …J'ai presque l'impression que tu souffres plus du froid que moi Tantei-kun.

-Hm, peut-être bien oui... J'attrape plus souvent des rhumes ou des maladies du genre que les autres enfants de mon âge... » fut la réponse distraite et un peu étouffée de Conan dont désormais seuls les yeux et le bout du nez dépassaient de leur couverture de fortune.

 _'En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'enfants rapetissés par un poison aux effets secondaires miraculeux dans mon entourage, et avec qui comparer...'_ se fit-il remarquer intérieurement en ramenant ses genoux contre lui pour conserver le plus de chaleur possible.

Après un peu d'agitation et d'ajustements, Conan se retrouva pressé encore plus contre Kid après que celui-ci ait placé le chibi-tantei entre ses cuisses, entourant Conan à la fois de ses bras et de ses jambes, croisées autour de lui.

Sérieusement, à l'exception de sa mère, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi proche d'un autre être humain.

(Et il ne voulait même pas penser à la différence de taille qui avait rendu la manœuvre possible.)

(Non, il ne boudait pas.)

Pendant que Conan boudait et profitait pleinement de son radiateur à cape blanche, ce dernier avait repris sa place enfouie dans les cheveux du plus petit, son nez gelé commençant enfin à se réchauffer. Il ne le dirait pas à son Tantei-kun – et il n'avait probablement même pas besoin de le faire s'il en croyait les capacités de déduction de son petit rival – mais un magicien aux mains froides n'était pas un magicien heureux, étant donné la dextérité dont il devait faire preuve pour accomplir ses miracles.

«... N'empêche, tu vas pouvoir ajouter 'kidnapping d'enfants pour cause de mains froides' à ton casier Kid, je prends note, pipa Conan avec une rare pointe de malice probablement due au fait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé (l'ironie étant que c'était dans les bras d'un criminel s'accrochant à lui comme une moule à son rocher; ça en disait long sur sa vie n'est-ce pas?).

 _'Qu'est-ce que je disais haha...'_ pensa brièvement Kid.

Le cambrioleur/kidnapper échappa un bref rire avant de sourire à son tour malicieusement.

-Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais te rendre si facilement chibi-tantei?~ Le produit est défectueux après tout...

-...là tout de suite, sache que si tu n'étais pas si confortable, tu te serais pris un sacré coup de pied... murmura le détective en faisant la moue – non que Kid pouvait le voir, mais il en était sûr –, apparemment assez détendu pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _''Confortable' hein...?'_ nota le cambrioleur mentalement, laissant un rictus satisfait prendre place sur ses lèvres puisqu'il était certain que, tout comme lui, son Tantei-kun ne le verrait pas.

Son chibi-tantei était vraiment adorable!~

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, idiot de voleur...

-Oi, ne me traite pas d'idiot deux fois chibi! Et-... attends comment tu savais que je souriais?!

-Quand les criminels sont satisfaits de leurs crimes, j'ai cette sorte d'irritation au fond de la gorge qui me prévient que je devrais appliquer la justice de la manière la plus douloureuse possible... répondit Conan avec un rictus machiavélique, plaisantant à moitié.

-Flippant Tantei-kun, vraiment; tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris à ne pas traumatiser les pauvres gentlemen cambrioleurs innocents?» s'enquit Kid en faisant la moue, retenant un frisson d'effroi; après Akako et sa sorcellerie rouge, il serait prêt à croire n'importe quoi, quitte à ce que Conan soit un esper – le nombre de fois où le chibi-détective avait réussi à le détecter dans la foule ou quand il essayait de le stalk- _s'informer_ de sa santé discrètement, et tous ces cadavres sur lesquels il tombait quotidiennement...! C'était comme s'il était doté d'un radar à criminels!

...Ou bien il était juste paranoïaque et Kid se faisait des idées.

(Mais c'était beaucoup moins drôle à imaginer. Après tout, Kid était quelqu'un qui aimait voir le bon côté des choses, alors devoir imaginer la raison pour laquelle _un gosse de 7 ans était parano_ ne l'enchantait pas vraiment...)

Il sentit Conan se figer brusquement, les muscles de son abdomen se tendant sous ses doigts gantés, et regretta aussitôt le Tantei-kun qui fondait pratiquement dans ses bras une seconde plus tôt.

Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé...?

« Haha, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me convaincre en utilisant les mots 'cambrioleurs' et 'innocents' dans la même phrase...? » répliqua Conan, juste un peu trop tard, juste un peu trop rapidement, et avec un rire juste un peu trop forcé pour être naturel.

Kid se repassa la conversation mentalement en boucle, persuadé qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose qui avait dérangé son Tantei-kun – il pouvait sentir les battements erratiques de son petit cœur, étant donné leur proximité actuelle, et la façon tout sauf naturelle que l'enfant avait de se forcer à ne pas bouger.

Ou était-ce que le chibi-tantei venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'il était littéralement dans les bras d'un criminel?

_'Si c'était le cas, il aurait déjà essayé de m'arracher la tête avec ses satanés baskets...'_

Il secoua la tête intérieurement et prit un autre angle de réflexion. Que savait-il d'Edogawa Conan? Concrètement, il n'avait, pour une raison inconnue, pas réussi à rassembler beaucoup d'informations, si ce n'était qu'il vivait actuellement à l'Agence de Détective privé Mouri Kogorou, que l'on présumait que ses parents étaient quelque part aux USA, que sa mère se nommait Edogawa Fumiyo, et qu'elle payait les Mouri pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui depuis plus de deux an-

Oh.

_Oh._

Vraisemblablement, il avait dû toucher un sujet sensible avec son _"...tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris..."_...

Du moins c'était la seule raison plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme Tantei-kun pouvait être dérangé par la négligence de ses parents, mais à y réfléchir, peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant que cela.

Malgré son génie, dans le fond il était encore un enfant après tout. Un enfant qui avait besoin que l'on soit là pour lui et qu'on le réconforte après toutes les horreurs de l'humanité auxquelles il assistait quotidiennement...

Si Kid avait bien une qualité pour le définir, c'était la spontanéité. Aussi, quand l'impulsion lui vint de poser son menton sur l'épaule frêle du chibi-détective et de doucement frotter sa joue contre la sienne dans l'espoir d'à la fois s'excuser et le réconforter, il ne lui résista pas.

Et lorsqu'il sentit son Tantei-kun, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, se relaxer à nouveau progressivement, il compta cela comme une nouvelle victoire pour le Kaitou Kid, et se promit intérieurement d'aller p-pêcher un petit peu plus d'infos sur la famille Edogawa une fois ce cambriolage terminé...

Conan, de son côté, soupira de soulagement intérieurement, fermant les yeux brièvement et cachant un peu plus son nez sous la couverture.

Si le voleur l'avait questionné un peu plus sur ses 'parents', il aurait été obligé d'inventer quelque chose sur le tard, car il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à donner plus de profondeur aux personnages fictifs qu'étaient les autres membres de la famille Edogawa.

(Jusque-là, il avait toujours réussi à dévier la conversation quand le sujet se présentait, et puis, peut-être essayait-il aussi de ne pas la rendre trop réelle, cette famille créée de toutes pièces, de peur que cela rende sa propre condition bien trop inéluctable...)

Idiot de sa part, oui il le savait, merci bien. Mais il n'était pas non plus assez stupide pour sortir le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête si on lui posait des questions, car il était bien trop probable qu'il oublie un mensonge construit aussi hâtivement, ce qui le rendrait plus prompt à... une 'erreur de script' à l'avenir si l'on puit dire.

Et puis...

Kid était son adversaire, son rival. Avec lui il pouvait être lui-même sans craindre de répercussions, il pouvait débrider ses neurones agitées et se laisser aller complètement (sans qu'il n'y ait de cadavres, ce qui était un 'plus' non négligeable).

_Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas mentir à Kid._

Bien qu'il savait que s'il se retrouvait un jour dans l'obligation de mentir à Kid, il le ferait probablement d'une manière très peu convaincante, et avec beaucoup de regrets... Mais il le ferait.

Après tout, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître de penser cela d'un criminel, il n'avait aucune envie que Kid se retrouve mêlé à ses histoires et en danger.

(Un magicien tout de blanc vêtu comme lui n'avait rien à faire avec l'obscurité que Conan naviguait chaque jour avec la force de l'habitude.)

Alors si un jour il lui fallait mentir pour protéger Kid (même s'il était un criminel)...

_Il le ferait._

_(Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, et qu'il tenterait toujours de trouver une autre solution avant de recourir à celle-ci.)_

Les lointains cris mi-outrés mi-déterminés d'Hakuba les arrachèrent à leurs pensées respectives.

« ... Mince, j'aurais pensé que celui-ci retiendrait Tantei-san beaucoup plus longtemps... Il faut croire qu'il s'y habitue... grogna Kid sans changer de position pour autant, joue toujours collée à celle du plus petit.

...Quoi? Il était bien comme ça! Conan commençait enfin à approcher une température plus acceptable pour son rôle nouvellement attribué de bouillotte, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait bouger!

-Le piège avec la robe de soubrette c'est ça? pipa la voix étouffée et un peu endormie de son Tantei-kun.

Maintenant qu'il était bien au chaud et installé confortablement dans les bras de Kid, Conan était à moitié somnolant, toute l'agitation causée par l'activation des pièges laissés par le voleur bien loin de son esprit embué.

-Je l'ai évité en venant ici... rajouta-t-il dans un murmure comme pour se justifier.

Kid sourit à ces mots et au ton fatigué de sa voix, mais Conan l'ignora et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

-Haha, oui. Celui-là était fait spécialement pour Tantei-san~

-Hmm-mm, fut la réponse distraite du plus petit.

-Et j'ai une caméra planquée pas loin de la scène: il faudra que je pense à lui envoyer des photos de son 'make-over' kekeke...!

-Hmm-mm... »

Conan ne fit même pas de remarque sur l'étrange rire pas très caractéristique de Kid tellement il était à côté de la plaque.

Il n'était pas loin de 3 heures du matin, il avait dû résoudre pas moins de trois homicides et une prise d'otages dans la journée, et Ki- _la cape de Kid_ était franchement douillette.

Sans compter que son corps était actuellement celui d'un petit garçon de 7 ans.

Kid dû remarquer son état quasi-léthargique, car il n'aurait sûrement pas dit ce qu'il déclara ensuite si le détective avait été complètement alerte et prêt à utiliser ses baskets.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Tantei-kun, tu auras ta propre tenue sexy aussi un jour, il va juste falloir attendre que tu grandisses un peu~ M'enfin, j'ai tout de même pas mal de costumes adorables plus appropriés à ta tranche d'âge et pour lesquels j'attends juste une opportunité-

-Kid. Personne ne retrouvera le corps. »

Malgré l'actuelle chaleur et le ton somnolant du petit détective, Kid sentit un frisson parcourir le long de son échine et se retint de tout commentaire ou même demande de précision sur ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

_'Note à soi-même: ne pas taquiner Tantei-kun quand il manque de sommeil.'_

Un bip résonnant dans sa poche l'informa qu'Hakuba se rapprochait dangereusement de la pièce où ils se trouvaient actuellement, mais il ne bougea pas, trop occupé à observer le détective à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

Il aurait pu y passer des heures, entourés qu'ils étaient par ce silence paisible et chaleureux, comme enveloppés dans leur propre bulle hors du monde.

Mais...

«Tantei-kun?

-Hmm...?

-Il va falloir que le gentleman que je suis se sauve, j'en suis tout à fait navré.

-Hmm-mm...

-... Et pour se faire il va aussi falloir que je puisse récupérer ma cape.

Conan fit une moue à ces mots et resserra sa prise sur le tissu blanc en enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou du magicien en signe de protestation.

Le peu de professionnalisme que Kid avait retrouvé, s'évapora comme neige au soleil à cet acte, et il n'aurait pas pu retenir son sourire plein de tendresse s'il l'avait voulu.

Bien qu'il aurait préféré faire sans le rougissement jusqu'aux oreilles.

(Il était bien trop habitué à être celui qui initiait le contact et non l'inverse.)

-Sinon j'ai bien peur que je vais devoir te ramener avec moi, chibi.» tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

La panique ne pointait pas encore le bout de son nez, mais le magicien savait que si il se faisait arrêter maintenant, d'une, le Kaitou Kid aurait les services de protection de l'enfance sur le dos en plus de la justice, et de deux, son père se retournerait probablement dans sa tombe.

Mais bien sûr il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que, dans l'esprit embué par la fatigue de Conan, la 'proposition' de Kid semblait tout à fait raisonnable, avec en plus le bonus de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter des Hommes en Noir s'il était kidnappé par quelqu'un d'autre; oh et puis, si c'était Kid après tout, il ne se faisait pas plus de soucis que cela...

Alors lorsque le chibi-tantei se retourna entre ses bras, et descendit d'un étage soudainement, de façon à ce que sa petite tête brune ait totalement disparue sous la cape, Kid se figea complètement.

Sous la couverture de fortune, Conan serrait la taille du voleur de ses bras bien plus petits, recroquevillé à moitié sur le côté et tête enfouie dans le tissu de son costume au niveau de sa poitrine.

Dans cette position, c'était au tour du plus petit de pouvoir entendre le rythme paniqué du cœur de Kid et le bruit de sa respiration.

...actuellement inexistante.

Kid en avait oublié de respirer.

Il releva la tête et tira un peu la cape afin de capter le regard du magicien, tentant de comprendre le problème de là où il était, mais il ne vit que les yeux dans le vague de Kid et sa bouche entrouverte.

Quand finalement le cambrioleur se décida à baisser le regard, il croisa celui inquiet du chibi-détective en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il s'empourpra.

Poker Face? _Quelle Poker Face?_

Son Tantei-kun devait également avoir pris conscience de la situation, puisqu'il rougit à son tour violemment et se crispa.

Kid sentit qu'il se préparait à s'écarter vivement, à présent totalement alerte et apparemment fortement gêné, alors il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et attira à nouveau le plus petit contre lui.

Cette fois-ci il se débattit, bien que sans grande conviction, et des mots étouffés parvinrent à Kid au bout d'un moment.

« _Si tu te fais chopper par Hakuba ça sera pas de ma faute..._ » marmonna-t-il bon gré mal gré.

C'est à ce moment que de rapides coups secs sur la porte fermée se firent entendre.

Quelques secondes de panique générale plus tard, et le Kaitou KID avait retrouvé toute sa superbe, haut-de-forme ajusté sur le sommet de son crâne et rictus moqueur – si caractéristique de sa Poker Face – bien en place sur son visage, tandis que Conan-

-était toujours dans ses bras.

« Oi! _Kid!_ N'y pense _même pas-!_

À peine ces mots avaient-ils échappés le chibi-détective, qu'un nuage de fumée au parfum fruité les entoura, privant le plus petit de vue momentanément.

C'est cet instant qu'Hakuba choisit pour défoncer la porte, l'air surpris quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sous sa force.

(Il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à ce que la porte soit ouverte.)

-Tantei-san ! s'exclama la voix de scène de Kid, et Conan dut se retenir de le fixer trop longtemps tellement la différence entre cette voix-là et le ton qu'il employait habituellement autour de lui était flagrante. … Vous venez nous tenir compagnie?~ continua-t-il avec un large sourire qui faisait souffrir les zygomatiques de Conan rien qu'en le regardant.

-Kid! Redonne le saphir à ses propriétaires et rend-toi bien gentiment au poste de police, entonna le détective comme s'il l'avait déjà répété des millions de fois – ce qui n'était probablement pas si loin de la vérité, à la fréquence à laquelle le détective blond assistait aux casses du Kaitou Kid.

-Tss, tss, Tantei-san, ne vois-tu pas que tu interromps ma précieuse période de renforcement des liens familiaux ?

À l'entente de _ça_ , Conan et Hakuba se figèrent au même moment.

_'Il n'a tout de même pas osé- !'_

Le regard du chibi-tantei se fixa immédiatement sur son accoutrement, se souvenant vaguement de la conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt; il contempla son relooking avec répugnance, constatant qu'il était maintenant affublé d'un costume miniature, chapeau haut-de-forme, gants et monocle, tout de blanc vêtu- en bref, la parfaite petite panoplie du mini-Kaitou Kid.

Il lança un regard noir au magicien qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à guetter les réactions du détective métis; après quelques secondes, Conan décida de faire de même et d'observer comment les choses allaient évoluer à partir de là, non sans un certain détachement qu'il avait appris à associer à Kid – quand ce n'était pas de l'adrénaline.

Hakuba quant à lui, ne semblait pas pouvoir retrouver ses mots. Il ouvrait la bouche un instant, puis la refermait machinalement lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, son regard ne cessant de glisser de Kid à l'enfant inconnu dans ses bras.

-...K-K-K-K-KID! DEPUIS QUAND TU T'ADONNES À DES KIDNAPPINGS ? ! s'écria-t-il enfin après moult efforts.

Okay. Conan devait bien admettre que c'était amusant de déboussoler son homologue détective.

Il décida d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice dans un élan d'impulsivité qu'il blâma sur les gènes de sa mère.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre Otou-san?~

Hakuba s'était à nouveau figé dans son élan, le regard vide, et Conan aurait juré que le sourire de Kid s'élargit encore, ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le chibi-tantei dans ses bras, remplis d'une affection plus réelle que ce que le magicien n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu dévoiler.

-C'est le jour du 'Venez visiter le lieu de travail de vos parents' dans son école, expliqua-t-il avec un rictus bien trop satisfait à Hakuba qui n'avait rien demandé, et ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de Conan au passage dans une parodie de geste paternel.

-Oto _uu-san!_ ~ Arrête de faire ça, je suis grand maintenant! se plaignit Conan en continuant son petit manège, et se disant que décidément, il ne se reconnaissait plus aujourd'hui. …Qui est cette personne ? s'enquit-il ensuite en pointant Hakuba du doigt innocemment.

Le pauvre était pâle au possible et s'appuyait à présent sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Voyons, Kid Kaitou, on ne pointe pas les gens du doigt comme cela, même si ce n'est que Tantei-san!~

Kid avait sûrement voulu paraître adulte et raisonnable avec cette remarque, réprimant son fils pour son impolitesse, mais la fin de sa phrase et le sourire qui menaçait de couper son visage en deux n'aidaient pas vraiment sa cause.

Conan arqua un sourcil discret dans la direction du cambrioleur, s'assurant cette fois qu'il capte le regard de celui-ci, son expression signifiant clairement « _'Kid Kaitou'? Sérieusement?..._ ».

Mais le coup d'œil rapide qui lui répondit était tout à fait impénitent, et Conan leva les yeux au ciel avec une sorte d'exaspération affectueuse – celle que l'on réserve d'ordinaire au chaton qui a fait ses griffes sur le nouveau canapé-

... _Uh_. Et voilà qu'il commençait à comparer Kid à un chat.

_'Décidément inhabituel...'_

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, mon petit saphir en sucre~, il s'agit d'Hakuba Saguru, un des collègues de travail de ton Otou-san~

Conan faillit exploser de rire à ce moment-là – honnêtement, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir –, parce que le coup du 'petit saphir en sucre', en plus du 'Kid Kaitou', ça commençait à faire beaucoup à avaler d'un coup.

Hakuba était peu à peu en train de revenir parmi les vivants et un regard de suspicion commençait déjà à se former sur ses traits métissés.

-Saguru-niichan...? continua néanmoins Conan, une fois qu'il fut sûr que son rire ne transparaîtrait pas dans sa voix.

-Hm-hm, exactement!~

-Kid... Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi par hasard!

La soudaine exclamation du détective les arracha à leur petite comédie et ils tournèrent des yeux ronds sur Hakuba dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone et totalement improvisé.

-Arrête de jouer avec cette marionnette, je sais déjà que tu pratiques la ventriloquie satané voleur!

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise déduction, se dit Conan; il ne manquait plus de voir ce que Kid allait en faire.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps une réaction du magicien, puisqu'un instant après, ils furent engloutis dans un nouvel écran de fumée, duquel la voix de Kid lui parvint bien que ses bras autour de lui avaient disparus et qu'il était à nouveau pied à terre.

_« Joue le jeu. »_

_'Oi oi, j'espère que tu te rends compte que je risque d'être accusé de complicité à ce train-là...'_

Il haussa les épaules dans la fumée, laissant à Kid le soin d'interpréter sa réponse comme bon lui semblait, curieux malgré lui de ce que Kid avait bien pu manigancé.

Bientôt, le nuage (rose cette fois, et à la senteur de pêche) se dispersa, et seuls lui et Hakuba semblaient rester.

Toutefois, son costume de 'Kid Kaitou' n'avait pas disparu, et une poupée Kaitou Kid de taille humaine se tenait à ses pieds.

-Bravo, Tantei-san, tu as percé mon secret à jour, à ce que je vois.

Conan se retint de sursauter lorsque sa propre voix se fit entendre sans qu'il n'ait rien dit, provenant d'une zone prêt de sa gorge-

Ah. La cravate.

 _'Me voilà réduit à simplement faire la lip-synch pour Kid; maintenant je comprends presque le professeur quand je l'utilise pour exposer mes déductions...'_ se lamenta intérieurement Conan, une partie de son cerveau lui demandant pourquoi il continuait à jouer le jeu ainsi, surtout maintenant qu'il était 'libre'-

-Il releva la tête et laissa ses lèvres former, du mieux qu'il le put, le rictus moqueur du Kaitou Kid que la police avait appris à détester.-

-quand l'expression de confusion d'Hakuba se transforma rapidement en horreur, cette partie de son esprit se tut.

-T-Tu... Mais... Non...

-Qu'y a-t-il Tantei-san? Je suis le maître avéré du déguisement, est-ce si compliqué d'imaginer que je puisse changer de forme de cette manière également? s'enquit innocemment Kid avec la voix de Conan, depuis le haut parleur accroché au nœud de cravate du chibi-détective.

-...Qu-e... Comment... ?

-Enfin, continua-t-il en émettant un soupir à fendre le cœur. ...Il va falloir que je me sauve à présent, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous prévus que je ne peux pas me permettre d'annuler- dommage oui, je sais, j'aurais bien papoté encore un peu, mais en même temps tu n'offres pas vraiment une conversation très stimulante Tan~tei~-san~ ❤

-!

-Au plaisir~»

Et il sauta par la fenêtre...

 

* * *

 

« Aaaah... j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque!

Ils étaient actuellement sur un toit d'immeuble de deux étages, non loin du lieu du cambriolage de cette nuit-là. Si près même, qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement voir Nakamori-keibu, son équipe, et Hakuba, s'agiter dans tous les sens tels des poulets sans tête et se faire agresser par des journalistes et fans affamés. Conan était à nouveau dans ses vêtements d'origines, et Kid était accroupi juste en face (il se serait bien assis en tailleur, mais la neige ne semblait pas être une option très sensée pour son derrière s'il désirait rester sec), une main gantée de blanc s'accrochant au tissu recouvrant sa cage thoracique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te disais que j'allais te rattraper- ne serait-ce que si j'allais avoir _le temps_ de le faire! continua Kid avec une volume sonore à la limite de l'hystérie et fusillant Conan du regard.

-...Une intuition.

_'… Poker Face, Poker Face, Poker- oh et puis qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre là ? !'_

-Oi oi _oi_ _Tantei-kun-!_ , des fois tu m'inquiètes fortement!...

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait 36 endroits où tu aurais pu t'enfuir. Et puis j'entendais légèrement le bruit du vent venant du haut-parleur, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hakuba vraisemblablement. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de déduire que tu étais planqué juste en-dessous de la fenêtre à l'extérieur. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me rattrapes en vol non?

Les yeux de Kid restèrent vides d'expression pendant un certain temps, fixant le chibi-détective face à lui, avant qu'il ne pousse un long, _long_ soupir et ne se redresse.

-Si l'insaisissable Kid finit par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, sache que ce sera de ta faute, chibi. Tu devrais te sentir coupable, _trrrrès_ coupable!... protesta-il en faisant la moue.

-Ah? J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si je prends cette déclaration pour preuve que tu n'as pas encore l'âge d'avoir des cheveux blancs naturellement, pipa Conan avec un rictus malicieux.

-Tss, _Détective_.

-C'est censé être insultant, _Voleur_?

Le sourire de Kid reflétait celui de Conan, les deux rivaux s'épiant depuis leurs positions respectives.

-Tout dépend du point de vue, _Bouillotte_ ~ ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Kid-

\- - _Oi-!_ -

-avant qu'il ne s'évapore de nouveau dans un nuage de fumée, histoire de ne pas souffrir (pour une fois) de la force anormale des ballons de foot shootées par Conan sur sa personne – et laissant derrière lui une couverture emmitouflée autour du chibi-tantei (sur laquelle Conan était certain de ne pouvoir trouver aucune empreinte compromettante), ainsi qu'un détective rapetissé aux joues rougies et à la bouche toujours entrouverte.

Cela étant, ledit chibi-tantei aurait sûrement été beaucoup irritable s'il n'avait pas senti le poids de l'objet du casse dans sa poche à cet instant, une gemme d'un nombre quelconque de carats qu'il avait chipé à Kid lorsque, pendant un moment d'inattention fort peu professionnel, il avait été trop occupé à jouer avec Hakuba.

(L'analogie du chat semblait de plus en plus appropriée dans son esprit.)

En parlant d'Hakuba, il devait avouer que les réactions du détective avaient été fort amusantes.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il détestait son homologue d'Angleterre, honnêtement – après tout, il était également un fan de la meilleur saga qui ait jamais existé, alors si ce n'était pour sa façon de travailler, il avait au moins une bonne raison d'apprécier le métis.

…

_Mais tout de même..._

« _Je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas l'accepter,_ je ne peux pas l'accepter- _!_ » « _Erm- Hakuba-kun, je comprends bien que ça te frustre, moi aussi j'ai envie d'étrangler ce satané voleur, mais-_ » « _Vous ne comprenez pas Nakamori-keibu! Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il puisse...!_ »

… _Il enverrait une vidéo à Hattori plus tard._

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> ... mouais, voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'essaie au fluff et à l'humour... Euh, qu'en pensez vous? C'est de l'expérimental à ce niveau x'D  
>  R&R en tout cas, pas besoin que ça soit un commentaire structuré sur ce qui était bien ou pourri (bien que ça serait hautement apprécié), si vous voulez juste donner un p'tit mot ou passer le bonjour, ça me va aussi! :D  
> En tout cas, à la prochaine mes p'tits renards!~ ;)  
> Voilà des cookies pour vous :D  
> (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


End file.
